dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Alex pokemon
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Dialgapedia! Aquí podrás dedicarte a hacer torneos, intercambios, blogs, novelas y artículos serios. Es recomendable leer [[Dialgapedia:Políticas|'las políticas del lugar']]. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda; no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- M. trainer (Discusión) 15:51 6 may 2010 RE ¡Por fin! ¡Seguiste mi consell! (XD) Bueno, vi que no firmas, sino que pones el nombre de usuario así que haz esto para que tu firma salga correcta y tenga un enlace a tu usuario y discusión. *Pon entre esto que te voy a decir. Ponlo Tal cual te viene. *subst:usuario:Alex pokemon/Firma Y yo haré el resto para que tu firma funcione :). Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÁngelShînÿ']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'What?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Comments']] 18:21 6 may 2010 (UTC) PD: Es que hace poco, tuve una mudanza larga, desde Barcelona hasta Valladolid (España) y el Wi-Fi, me lo han de codificar de nuevo o no sé que gaitas. He intentado usar el Wi-Fi de mi vecino pero no me funciona o_O Listo''' tu firma funcionará.' Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer.Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÁngelShînÿ']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'What?]]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'''Comments]] 19:01 6 may 2010 (UTC) Pero no se te olvide firmar, clickando en esto, para que se sepa quien eres y que no haga falta ir a los historiales. En cuanto quieras te ayudo con tu usuario. --Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÁngelShînÿ']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'What?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Comments']] 12:43 7 may 2010 (UTC) RE: (2) Vale, ya te ayudo. Pero No me dejes mensajes en el Archivo 6, sino en la discusión actual, que sino, no me entero... Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÁngelShînÿ']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'What?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Comments']] 19:59 7 may 2010 (UTC) Pues que no dejes los mensajes en Usuario:Pokemon shiny/Archivo 6 porque es un archivo de mensajes antiquísimos. Has de hacerlo en Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny. Por cierto ¡Olvidaste identificarte! Ah, rellena tus datos con la tabla de perfil que he puesto. Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÁngelShînÿ']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'What?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Comments']] 20:43 7 may 2010 (UTC) Medalla Coraje Vale, pues ya puedes ir venciendo a los 6 aprendices (XD)--Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÀnγεςΛαμπερός']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Έχετε?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Σχόλιο...']] 14:08 9 may 2010 (UTC) Re: Torneo Tu tranquilo, apúntate. Será a patir del 15 de Junio, pero no será un día, sino que dejaré una semana para que combatais cuando querais. Antes de esa semana debeis darme el resultado y ya esta. --IEP · D de duelo 17:18 10 may 2010 (UTC) : Si, por wi-fi hay que seleccionar nivel 100, y todos los Pokémon suben a ese nivel. --IEP · D de duelo 16:38 11 may 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola! ¿Como estas? ¡Hola Alex! Me pasé para saludarte. Y para preguntarte tu FC, pues ayer probé el WiFi y si que me iba. He optado por robar la señal al vecino XD Quedamos en Kyogre, Groudon (shiny), Rayquaza (shiny) y los regis? Te los doy todos si me das este Poké. Archivo:Salamence_OCPA_brillante.png Naturaleza:Modesta Menos de Nivel 60 si es posible Si tiene PKRS mejor, así no le he de contagiar :) Salu2 Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Vols?']]~~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Guanya!']] 16:41 23 may 2010 (UTC) Y apúntate a Mein torneo ;) Archivo:GifTorneo.gif;) Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Vols?']]~~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Guanya!']] 16:43 23 may 2010 (UTC) PD: Te dejo este gif: Archivo:GifBasket.gif Esque.... ¿Es naturaleza modesta? es que busco un salamence con esa naturaleza ;) Ah, bien, espero que te hayas divertido. Por cierto. Zamora. ¿Vives en Valladolid?'' no sé que me da ¬¬'' Y sobre el msn, es que no tengo jeje, tengo gmail. ¿Me pasas un link donde hacérmelo? Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Vols?']]~~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Guanya!']] 16:48 23 may 2010 (UTC) No tienes algún Poké shiny? puedes usar a Darkrai o usar un poké shiny Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Vols?']]~~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Guanya!']] 16:50 23 may 2010 (UTC) Ah, vives en Zamora. He estado allí de vacaciones, es un lugar mu guapo pa descansar :). Yo soy sevillano, pero he vivido casi toda mi vida en Barcelona y desde hace muy poco vivo en Valladolid :( Ver mi avatar XD) Por cierto, en Dialgapedia hay un chat. Ve arriba del todo donde pone tus ediciones y demás. Dale a organizar widgets. Ahí clica en Chat. El error de tu usuario era una columna de la tabla con el código mal el de | style="vertical-align: top;"| ;) Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Vols?']]~~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Guanya!']] 16:58 23 may 2010 (UTC) ¿¿¿de nivel 1??? j*er, hay muchas estrategias buenas con esos pokés. Enséñale Esfuerzo y equípalo con una Banda focus. Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Vols?']]~~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Guanya!']] 17:00 23 may 2010 (UTC) Mira en este link Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Vols?']]~~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Guanya!']] 17:00 23 may 2010 (UTC) Jo, bueno, ya está ;). Por cierto, esto no es facebook o myspace, se puede colaborar con los artículos. Si tienes problemas con la edición aqui hay una guia de edición Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Vols?']]~~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Guanya!']] 17:03 23 may 2010 (UTC) O.K. Seras darkrai, tendra personalidad malvada, intentara concuistar la tierra pero los otros le pararan los pies.link=Usuario:Carlos96link=Usuario Discusión:Carlos96 [[User blog:Carlos96| Mis blogs,votaciones y mas cosas]] ¿Humor?¿Misterio? [[Ciudad Murcidi|''Mi ciudad]] 20:22 24 may 2010 (UTC) Re: Cámbiala en Usuario:Alex pokemon/Firma. Gracias por el link a Hotmail, haré el msn cuando pueda. Esta semana estoy muy atrajeado porque tengo muchos exámenes finales de evaluación, y no me he podido conectar en toda la semana. Gracias por la felicitación de las 5000 ediciones, me ha felicitado mucha gente. 'Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'''Vols?]]~~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Guanya!']] 18:52 27 may 2010 (UTC) Re: Sí, gracias. Quiero este personaje. Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Vols?']]~[[Torneo Oscuro |'Guanya!']] 12:48 28 may 2010 (UTC) Gracias Si quieres puedo meter algún personaje en tu honor.Tu pokémon favorito,por ejemplo.Ah,y recuerda.Soy PG 14:30 30 may 2010 (UTC) Bien.¿Cual de los tres quieres?Tu favorito de todos.Shaymin al ser legendario lo pondré como alguien que ayuda y tal,a Munchlax como un miembro extra del pokégremio y a umbreon como un villano.Tú decides.El personaje y la personalidad.(Las personalidades también pueden ser otras,como un shaymin villano o un umbreon héroe) PG 15:57 31 may 2010 (UTC) OOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKK.No problem.Ya sé que pondré.De hecho,me siento inspirado.Voy a editarla ahora mismo.PG 16:01 31 may 2010 (UTC) Ya está.Puedes leerlo.PG 16:16 31 may 2010 (UTC) Re: Cámbiala en Usuario:Alex pokemon/Firma. Haz los cambios que desees y guárdalos. Si quieres te pongo una firma de color. Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Vols?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny/Gif ' s |'Estudi d' imatges']]~[[Torneo Oscuro |'Guanya!']] 17:51 31 may 2010 (UTC) dia --Silver2000 17:59 31 may 2010 (UTC)el domingo a las 5 de la tarde dia --Silver2000 18:02 31 may 2010 (UTC)el domingo a las 5 de la tarde combate --Silver2000 15:41 1 jun 2010 (UTC)no puedo si quieres el sabado a las 13:00 o 14 hoye --Silver2000 15:47 1 jun 2010 (UTC)y ahora?? RE Puedes unirte al proyecto objetos.-- I am Kirby~I am Kyogre~¡I am Niko! 20:24 1 jun 2010 (UTC) RE Date prisa. Seguramente alargue el plazo para todos, pero no te duermas en los laureles. --IEP · D de duelo 15:00 5 jun 2010 (UTC) Artículos sobre Objetos Pon , una plantilla que hice en estos artículos. Copia el código y pega en los artículos. Es very easy to use. Angel~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'¿Sí?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny/Gif ' s |'Blog']]~ En M&F Wiki 15:08 10 jun 2010 (UTC) PD: No me hagas caso con lo de hablar en spanglish :) Te dejo el código que has de copiar. Voilà (No aparecerá en el artículo) Copia exactamente eso y rellénalo con sus datos correctos. La imagen tienes que ponerla a 100 píxels, en vez de 24px que es la forma normal de estas imágenes. Se hace así, cuando se cierran los corchetes, poner |100px]] Angel~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'¿Sí?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny/Gif ' s |'Blog']]~ En M&F Wiki 15:20 10 jun 2010 (UTC) ola volvamos aluchar e mejoradooooooooo en realidad soi pacobombaler ya ya estoi e vuelto de comer conectate Lo siento No puedo luchar otra vez, me llama mi madre para ducharme :( El Polo http://marowakysugarrote.jimdo.com/eventos/evento-cubone-shiny/¿Participas?' 15:59 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Para todos los del Torneo Especial :A si y no puedes llevar arceus => --◄(-__-)► 'ДĻØŊë' 'īŊ'-'TĦë ĐДГЖŊë$§' ◄(-__-)► 23:40 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Lista de Pokémon de la Quinta Generación Ya está creada esa lista, por lo que he borrado Quinta generación, que debería ser para información de esta. Saludos. [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?]]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 14:21 14 jun 2010 (UTC) No pasa nada, sólo ví que fuiste el último autor, no miré l historial prisas xD Saludos ;) [[User:Pokemon shiny |Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?]]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 15:11 14 jun 2010 (UTC) ¿Luchas? ¿Luchamos ahora? El Polo http://marowakysugarrote.jimdo.com/eventos/evento-cubone-shiny/¿Participas? 15:15 14 jun 2010 (UTC) Sobre esa hora... No creo que pueda sobre esa hora:(El Polo http://marowakysugarrote.jimdo.com/eventos/evento-cubone-shiny/¿Participas?' 15:29 14 jun 2010 (UTC) Sobre las 20:00 creo que sí. Firma ¿al firmar te sale el código que empieza por subst:usuario:Alex pokemon/Firma Ahora sí que funcionará :) Saludos [[User:Pokemon shiny |Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?]]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 14:17 17 jun 2010 (UTC) manaphy sorry pero no tengo WI fIHola =) Baile_Mawile-1-.gif 11:33 18 jun 2010 (UTC)Archivo:Cara_llorando_de_Psyduck.png Firma Entonces corta todo lo que tienes en Usuario:Alex pokemon/Firma y pégalo dónde antes tenías el código subst. (Si aún lo tienes bórralo) [[User:Pokemon shiny |Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?''']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 12:53 18 jun 2010 (UTC) pichu 2 preguntas: ¿me podrias dar a pichu shiny? ¿es del evento de heartgold y soulsilver? la segunda pregunta es la + importante si no es de evento no